1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fluid lines and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for testing fluid lines for inconsistencies.
2. Background
A fluid line may take the form of a structure having a channel configured to carry fluids. In other words, a fluid line may have a channel that allows fluids to be moved through the channel. For example, without limitation, a fluid line may take the form of a tube, a pipe, a hose, and some other suitable type of structure having a channel.
The fluid carried in a fluid line may include a liquid, a gas, or a combination of the two. For example, without limitation, the fluid carried in a fluid line may take the form of air, nitrogen, carbon dioxide, oxygen, water, an inert gas, some other suitable type of gas, some other suitable type of liquid, and a combination thereof.
A leak may be an example of one type of inconsistency that may be present in a fluid line. A leak may be a hole or an opening formed in the fluid line that may allow the fluid in the fluid line to escape the fluid line or may allow matter located outside of the fluid line to enter the fluid line.
Leaks may cause a system in which the fluid line is used to operate outside of selected tolerances. For example, without limitation, a fluid line may be a vacuum hose configured for use in an autoclave. When a leak is present in the vacuum hose, conditions in the autoclave may be affected.
Testing a fluid line, such as a vacuum hose, prior to use of the fluid line in a system, such as an autoclave, may be desirable. However, testing fluid lines for leaks using currently available methods may be more time-consuming and expensive than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.